For Silence, In Silence
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ames/Guerrero fic. To get Ames to stop talking, Guerrero will do whatever it takes. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ames/Guerrero fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm glad you guys - for the most part - liked my other Human Target fics. Thanks for the reviews! _

_On that note, I'll add something here that I add to most of my fanfics with less-popular pairings: If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. I define the pairing in my summary. As you'll see on my profile, I am not a fan of pointless reviews. I absolutely welcome constructive criticism, with an emphasis on constructive. There's a big difference between criticism and nit-picking. If you go into the fic disliking the pairing, odds are you're not going to like it. _

_Alrighty, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get on with the fic! _

_While on a case, Ames's nattering is driving Guerrero insane, so he does the only thing he can think of to shut her up - short of killing her, that is. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Guerrero was not a patient man. At least, not by "normal" people's standards. In the moment, however, he considered himself to be very patient. He was sure that someone with less strength of character and composure than he would have snapped her neck by now.

"And another thing," she continued, oblivious to his slowly dwindling sanity. "I am perfectly capable of taking on a more proactive role than just sitting in the car. I can do things, important things - _helpful things_! I don't see why I have to be treated like the annoying second cousin who shows up out of the blue!" Ames paused briefly to take a breath, but the silence was short-lived. "I mean, I've been working these neigh-"

Guerrero slammed his hand over her mouth, preventing all noise but a surprised yelp, which was quickly followed by an annoyed groan of protest. "Dude, seriously? I can't even hear myself think with you nattering like that!" he snapped at her. "Shut. Up!"

She glared at him as he kept his hand over her mouth, and a second later he felt a wetness spreading across his palm.

"Did you just _lick me_?" he asked, pulling his hand away in disgust.

"Don't put your hand on my mouth," she snapped, wiping her own mouth.

"Don't talk so much that I _have to_ put my hand on your mouth!" he countered with a glare, wiping his saliva-covered hand on her pants.

Ames rolled her eyes with a derisive snort. "Well, if you would carry on your half of the conversation, I wouldn't have to talk so much! You know, I'm not the only person who can't stand silences!"

Guerrero fisted his hands tightly, imagining how easy it would be to wring her neck. "Don't push me."

"Or what? You'll stuff me in the "exceptionally roomy" trunk?" the feisty brunette inquired. After that first meeting, where she'd been completely convinced that he would torture her if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know, she'd lost most of her fear of him, and come to understand that he actually respected someone who didn't back down when faced with his wrath. "Tell me something I haven't heard before."

A growl escaped Guerrero's throat, as he contemplated his options. He could kill her, but that would likely ruin the upholstery on his lovely Cadillac. He could walk away, but that would mean giving away their position, which was something he wasn't prepared to do. Sure, the plan was likely to go without a hitch whether they were there or not, but he was there for a reason ... he just wished he could have left the JV Squad back on the bench.

She just didn't listen. He'd had a girlfriend like her once. She was older and blonde, and it had taken some creative measures to get her to shut up. They'd been worth it, though.

Guerrero narrowed his eyes at the thought, entertaining the notion - however momentarily - that the same methods may work on Ames. A few seconds passed before he brushed the idea off. Shouldn't go there with colleagues, he knew. He was always telling Chance not to mix business with pleasure ... not that it wouldn't be pleasure. Sure, for her it would be ... but he sincerely doubted there would be any pleasure in it for him. Aside from the joy of shocking her into silence, that was.

He made a mental note to start carrying gags in his glove compartment, instead of leaving all of his _tools_ in the trunk.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ames wondered idly from the passenger seat.

"Shut it," he mumbled, slowly losing his cool.

"Enough with the idle threats already! Maybe if I wasn't cooped up in this Caddy, I would be a little more agree-"

Guerrero shot himself across the seat, boxing her in with his hands on either side of her, his face less than an inch from hers. "I will rip out your tongue if you utter another sound."

The brunette pursed her lips unconsciously, her eyes dancing back and forth as she stared into his. "Can't help it if I'm bored," she added, unable to stop herself.

Guerrero didn't think about the consequences, or how awkward it might be afterwards - for her. He didn't care that she was more than a decade his junior, or that he had more pressing matters to be concerned with. He just wanted that mouth to give him a moment's peace, and occupying it with someone else seemed to be the best course of action.

With his left hand he grabbed her hair, pulling it back slightly to put a small amount of distance between them. When she made a small yelp of protest, perhaps wondering what he was going to remove her tongue with, he brought her head forwards again, mashing his lips against hers.

Her gasp of shock allowed him the entrance that he sought, and he swept his tongue around her mouth once before capturing hers in her teeth. Now, he certainly didn't want her blood in his mouth, but he didn't mind scaring her a little. He dug his teeth softly into the wet muscle that was her tongue, pulling back ever-so-slightly.

He expected her to squirm away, try to hit him, maybe even squeal in protest. To say what she did next surprised him would be a hefty understatement.

Her hands did come up, but not to hit him as predicted. Instead, her fingers dug into the lapels of his jacket, gripping the material tightly before hauling him closer - if that were even possible. The portion of her tongue that was in mouth flicked upwards, lightly tickling the roof of his mouth.

Guerrero released his hold on her almost immediately, the surprise falling onto him. She wasn't supposed to be _enjoying_ it.

Ames caught him before he could react, sneaking in one closed-mouth kiss before he pushed her back.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, neither one making a sound except for the steady inhales and exhales of breath.

The lightest traces of a grin were forming on Ames's face as Guerrero studied her, trying to figure out what had happened. He'd apparently succeeded in silencing her - at least, temporarily - but it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. What beguiled him even more, was the fact that he hadn't been nearly as put-off as he'd thought he would be. In fact, he found himself discretely rubbing the spot on the roof of his mouth where her tongue had touched him, thinking how he'd quite enjoy that sensation again.

With an arched eyebrow, Ames finally suggested, "You save me from boredom, I give you a reprieve from my talking?"

It was an interesting offer.

After a few seconds' consideration, Guerrero made up his mind, and pulled her back towards him.

She followed easily, her mouth opening to make some noise of contentment, but he closed his lips over hers before she could make a sound. Ames crawled across until she was settled on his lap, her lips held against Guerrero's by his possessive hands on either side of her neck, his thumbs pressing softly into the line of her jawbone.

Ames's hands drifted under his jacket, past his open-buttoned shirt, to press down against his chest, her fingers dragging down the material of the last shirt shielding her from his muscular torso. She pressed her nails in just a little bit, and the resounding sound from Guerrero's throat made her grin, and then do it again.

His hands gripped her his, rubbing slightly along the tight denim of her jeans, imagining the treasures that lay beneath. Drawing his fingers towards the center of her pants, he casually flicked open the button, dragging his teeth across her lower lip as he did.

Ames broke away from the kiss briefly, her breath coming in pants as she stared at him. With one hand, she brushed her hair out of her face. She stared down into his lust-darkened eyes, quite enjoying the view that he presented at the moment. Neither of them needed to ask the other if they were sure about what was going to happen, so Ames dispensed with the pleasantries. She began feeling along the side of the seat for the lever that would drop the seat down, making their activities much easier. "Does this thing go back?" she asked him as her hands moved down further.

Guerrero's replaced his grip on her hips, hoisting her off of his hips. For a moment, it seemed as though the magic had broken, and he was calling a stop to their fun, but then he angled her towards the back seat. He followed her into the slightly larger area, planting his knees on the seat and leaning forward so that he didn't have to stoop. "Do you have any idea what that kind of thing does to a reclining seat? I'd rather not break my car," he informed her, before pressing her back and capturing her lips again.

Ames slid down in the seat, planting one still-booted foot on the seat and one on the floor so that he could settle over her hips evenly.

Guerrero discarded his jacket, toeing off his boots and finishing what he'd started with Ames's pants.

Ames grabbed his jacket and bunched it up, using it as a pillow for her head against the door. When he'd finished unzipping her, she drew her hands up and tugged on his first shirt, pulling it off of him easily. Her shoes were kicked off, her pants were dragged from her slim body, and then her own fingers made their way to his pants, eager to remove them. He pulled his glasses off of his eyes, placing them on the ledge above the trunk so not to damage them with their frenzied movements.

It wasn't easy in the small quarters, but eventually they were both naked, breathing heavily at the sight of one another.

Not even in her wildest dreams could Ames have imagined the sight before her. Well-muscled? That, she'd expected ... anticipated. The vast adornment of scars covering said chest, had not been expected. She rationalized that he'd been through his own personal warfare his entire life, so the chances that he would be unscathed by all that were extremely unlikely. It wasn't until her eyes drifted further down that they really started to wide, however. She'd hoped that he would be ... adequate. But this was just heavenly. She sincerely doubted that any man would ever feel the same after he had his way with her.

"Is the staring contest over?" he asked her, breaking her out of her reverie. "Or do you need some more time to adjust?"

Ames narrowed her eyes at him, reaching up to grab his neck and pull him down. "No _adjustment_ need-"

He silenced her with a fast, bruising kiss. When he pulled away, he spoke in a heavy voice, "You promised me silence."

She pursed her lips, nodding her head. She didn't want to do anything that would make him stop.

Guerrero planted himself somewhat comfortable on the seat, having had the presence of mind to drape their clothing beneath them . He lowered his lips to her neck, teasing the soft flesh there before marking it with his teeth. He continued in a similar fashion down her body, his teeth catching the sharp peaks of her mounds. It was a testament to how badly she wanted this to happen, that the only sound to escape her lips was a quiet hiss. When she arched her back up to press herself further against him, he slid his arms under her back, gripping her shoulders with his fingertips. With his weight planted on his elbows and forearms, he began his descent.

Ames had to bite her lip from crying out at he entered her, filling her so deeply on the first thrust.

He didn't wait for her to adjust, and she didn't complain. He found a steady rhythm, dropping his head to her neck to suck at the pulse point there. He felt a small, burning sensation on his back, the warmth of her hands there telling him that she'd scratched him. Apparently, she wasn't going to be the only one _marked_ by the events today.

Ames lifted the foot that was on the seat and hooked it around his waist, using her leg to push him further into her as she held onto him for dear life. The friction of their chests moving together was filling her with a fire that felt as though it would never be quenched, and just when she though he couldn't make her feel more alive, he drew the tip of her earlobe into his mouth. She gasped at the little electrical surges that ran through her body at the sensation. Her body went completely rigid for a couple seconds, before she could finally breathe again, and the rest of the world came flooding back in. At least, the world within his car.

Ames turned her head to capture his lips as they moved, feeling his surprised pause. He didn't pull back, though, and so she swiped her tongue along his bottom lip for entrance.

He opened his mouth to her, their tongues meeting in a fierce duel. As they kissed, Guerrero realized something interesting. He may be stronger, more powerful, definitely more _dangerous_; he might be dominating her physically at the moment, but they way she kissed? He had a feeling it could bring him to his knees any day. Her tongue swirled around his, dancing past his strikes as though she anticipated every movement. She put pressure in just the right spots, pulling back at just the right moments, allowing for a sharp intake of breath before she pillaged his mouth again. It was one of the most erotic feelings he'd ever experienced ... and he got around.

Too soon for either of their likings, their passions began to peak. Their heavy breaths grew desperate as their sweat-glistened bodies moved as one.

Ames could feel the heat in her center growing hotter with every passing second, until she thought she might burn. Her body was shifted as Guerrero pulled one of his hands free, and then Ames saw stars. His fingers were aiding in the arrival of her climax, pressing just the right spot. The scream that tore from her lips couldn't be stopped, even if she'd wanted to.

Guerrero increased his pace, driving into her hungrily before he, too, exploded in a world of fireworks and lightning. He stilled within her, catching his breath as he slowly came down from his high.

Ames's fingers tightened and released their hold on his back as she lay there with her eyes closed, spent. It was Guerrero's voice that drew her back from the abyss.

"What did I say about silence?"

She blinked in surprise, but as she stared up into his eyes, she thought she could see a small trace of humor in them. Taking a chance, she replied, "Well, I guess you'll just have to punish me for it later."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," he warned her, pulling away to gather up his clothes.

Ames grinned wickedly, enjoying the view as he moved. "Wouldn't dream of it."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
